This invention relates to a clear coating moisture barrier composition applied to the external surface of toaster pastries.
Numerous different types of edible food coatings are known. These include relatively heavy and thick coatings of various materials (e.g., bread crumbs, potato batter, tempura, etc.) as well as various flour or starch-based coatings that are usually applied as a relatively thin batter thereby forming a much thinner coating, which can be substantially transparent after application to the food substrate. The thinner coatings are then cooked, further cooked if parfried, or otherwise thermally processed. This latter type of coating is extensively used on commercially prepared french fry potatoes, where they are often referred to as “clear coats” due to their unobtrusive and, in some cases, virtually unnoticeable visual characteristic. Clear coats formulated for french fry products would not typically adhere to wheat based substrates, such as pastry or dough. In addition to coating french fry potatoes, it has been known to use “clear coats” on snack foods and convenience foods. These clear coat compositions generally improve taste, appearance, and crispness of the exterior of the coated food and increase palatability for the food substrate.
It is also known to use clear glazes on baked goods. The glazes may be applied either before or after baking. The sole purpose of these glazes is to impart shine, but they tend to become wet and sticky over time. Still other glazes have been used to impart softness to the surface of a baked good. Such glazes typically comprise ingredients such as sugar, corn syrup solids, maltodextrins, egg, and milk.
Applicants believe that toaster pastries under the brand name Pop-Tarts® by Kellogg's Company of Battle Creek, Mich., and others have been on the market since about 1964. Since that time, several problems have been associated with toaster pastries. Despite sometimes elaborate and expensive packaging, uncoated toaster pastries of the past may become dry and not fresh tasting soon after production. Conventional, uncoated toaster pastries also become drier and even less fresh tasting upon reheating. Upon placing the toaster pastry in the presence of a known food-heating device, namely a toaster, toaster oven, or the like, the little amount of moisture on the interior of the toaster pastry is lost and the exterior of the toaster pastry becomes dry and crumbly. This results in a pastry product, which is intended to be conveniently unpackaged, quickly heated, and consumed, but instead is drier and more crumbly than a fresh-baked pastry product.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an inexpensive, easily produced, pastry product having an enhanced mouth feel and taste due.